


Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir have  a little fun in their kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been forever since I've written Nagron. Enjoy everyone!

Agron had been making his coffee when he turned to Nasir for a good morning kiss. It was supposed to be a quick kiss and it had been, but then one of them moved back in for another and it had turned into a make out session when Agron pushed Nasir against the counter. 

It had surprised Nasir at first, but he didn’t freak and push Agron away like he normally did when Agron moved too quickly. There had been a short pause where Agron’s lips hovered just inches away from his own and his hand holding his sides in a light grip as though asking for permission to continue.

Nasir had closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck and letting out a small squeak of surprise when he was lifted off the ground and placed on the counter. Then Agron was cupping his face and kissing him again moving to stand between Nasir’s legs. 

“You look so beautiful this morning, Nasir,” Agron whispered, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s neck. “So beautiful.”

Nasir moaned softly as Agron sucked a mark on his neck and a hand moved under the oversized shirt he had taken. Nasir pulled Agron back in for a kiss not missing as Agron’s hard cock brushed against his stomach and his own reacted. 

Agron’s hands moved to Nasir’s sweats and pulled the drawstring. There was a moment where they both paused, Nasir pulling back and looking down at Agron’s hand. He looked back up at Agron after a couple minutes and pulled him in for another kiss.

With a little bit of maneuvering, Nasir’s pants were pulled down and Agron got on his knees, looking up at Nasir as he wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s cock, stroking it to full hardness. Nasir moaned softly, his hands gripping the edge of the counter. 

Agron leaned in and took the head into his mouth. His swirled his tongue around it and gently sucked as he continued to stroke it. Nasir moaned above him, one hand moving from the counter to Agron’s hair, gripping some of it as Agron continued. 

Nasir leaned his head back against the cabinets and spread his legs a little more. “Agron..” Nasir moaned softly. He groaned as Agron took more of him. “Agron…”

He looked down at Agron again to see him watching him, his lips spread around his cock. Nasir groaned again. Agron closed his eyes and started to bob his head, Nasir’s hips bucking. It was hot and Nasir could feel the familiar burn of pleasure inside of him. He rested his head against the cabinets once more, slowly rocking his hips as Agron continued to pleasure him. 

Someone’s phone went off in the front room, startling Nasir for a moment but Agron gripped his hips and sucked him down to the base making him gasp and forget about the phone. His fingers gripped Agron’s hair tighter in his fist, the fingers of his other hand digging into Agron’s shoulder. 

The phone went off again, but Nasir ignored it. He was getting close and he didn’t want Agron to stop. “Oh fuck,” He groaned, digging his fingers in harder. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He moaned louder, thrusting up into Agron’s mouth, the other man going still for a moment to let Nasir fuck his mouth. “Fuck, Agron.” He groaned again, as Agron pinned his hips down and deep throated him, Nasir gasping and coming hard. “Oh fuck!”

Agron eagerly swallowed everything before pulling off and pressing a couple of kisses to Nasir’s thigh before looking up at him. Nasir opened his eyes, his body buzzing. Agron stood up and gave Nasir a kiss, his hand on his own cock.

Nasir wrapped a hand around Agron’s, Agron moaning into their kiss and wrapping his free hand around the back of Nasir’s neck. Together they brought him off, Agron’s nearly collapsing as he came, gripping the cabinets to prevent it. 

“I love you,” Agron whispered against Nasir’s lips before kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The phone went off and Agron pulled away looking annoyed. “Fuck the Gods,” He grumbled and went into the front room, pulling his pants back up as he walked. “Obviously we’re busy!”

Nasir laughed and hopped off the counter, kicking his pants off and deciding to just walk around in Agron’s shirt. It was long enough to cover everything so he didn’t have to worry about the open curtains in the front room. Agron was arguing to something on the phone when Nasir got into the front room.

He wrapped his arms around Agron and pressed a kiss to his back. “Who is it?”

“Spartacus,” Agron replied, turning around and hanging up the phone. “He wants me to come into work early.”

Nasir frowned. “So no lunch before I go to class this afternoon?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Nasir said, standing on his tiptoes to give Agron a kiss. “I’ll see you later tonight or whenever you get in.”


End file.
